1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe thawer, and more particulary, pertains to a self-contained portable pipe thawer for use on any type of pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art apparatus and methods for thawing pipes have existed since the advent of the pipe. Where pipe was accessible, fires, torches, and electrical resistance cables were used to eliminate frozen blockages. Where pipe was not accessible, welding cables were hooked to each end of the pipe, and large amounts of current were passed through the pipe, hopefully generating enough heat thereby thawing and eliminating the frozen blockage, although this is not always possible.
Since the advent of plastic pipe, such prior art apparatus or methods are not at all operable for eliminating frozen blockages. While one prior art device flows a liquid down the pipe towards the frozen blockage, the system does not provide a closed loop or elevated temperature, and is less than desirable from protecting the adjacent area against water damage or from preventing the individual from getting wet during operation.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a pipe thawing system having a closed loop system for thawing fluid, and is a self contained portable unit.